The Witches Treasure
by StupidLegos
Summary: A long time ago, a beautiful woman sailed the seas as a potion seller for the ill. Sailing around the world she had become well known through-out the classes and as beautiful as she was, men raged over her, asking for her hand and she would accept. But the men she married, an 'uncurable sickness' seemed to hit and she'd inherit their money. One day, her true self was discovered..


**_I'M A REBAL, A REBAL- /shot._**

**_Well, I'm doing a Reader-insert story.. because I really love those! Anyway.. I hope we can post these because here's the first chapter! Enjoy!~ CX_**

* * *

_... And that my dears, is the story-_

_Oh, hello there! Were you just getting in? I'm terribly sorry, we just finished up. _

_Well, It's getting kind of late, I don't think there's time- Oh, no.. Please.. not that type of look- Oh fine! You sly little person you! Sit down, I think I have just enough time to tell it again. So, I shall start from the beginning, if no one wants to hear the story over, I suggest you leave._

_Oh, you all want to stay? Well, that's delightful! Please get comfy. Oh you, yes you. Would you please scoot over? the little girl behind you can't see. Thank you!_

_Okay. Mmchk! Now, let's get started shall we? It all started one faithful Saturday.._

You awoke to the a loud 'Boom' coming from down in your basement. Were you used to this? Sadly, yes. Should you be worried? For her health, probably. And so with a sigh, you threw the blankets off of your tired body as you sat up. You swung your legs over the edge of your bed, hissing slightly at the contact between the cold floor and your bare feet.

Yep, this was your life.

You were, (First name) (Last name). Or as your friend liked to call you, (Annoying Nickname). You had a good paying job and a steady life - would be also quiet if not for your stupid best of a friend who lived with you. No, you don't live with her, she lives with you. Yes, there is a difference. A big one. But back on track. You had a living mom and father, you got perfect grades in your college courses. Sure, you had yet to catch the eyes of a guy in the same profession as you, or as your friend puts it, 'No one wants to get down the future (Job)'s pants'.

Okay, why do you continued putting up with her again? Yeah, the question always seemed to stump you too. But you always had an answer and when you sat down and mulled it over, you came to the conclusion that if you just looked past some of her flaws and annoying little traits, she was a good person. Another small 'Boom' erupted from down below and you sweat dropped. Though, the blowing up of your basement was something you'd never look past or get used to. You quickly headed down towards your basement, forgetting to even put on your slippers in your rush. Once you reached it, you put your hand on the knob of the door. _'Please still be there, please still be there..'_ You prayed for you basement as you quickly pulled open the door, only to be greeted with tons of smoke. You coughed and tried to wave it away with your hand. A few seconds followed and out cam a short figure with puffy messed up hair, following with the same hand gestures you were doing earlier. But her free hand was covering up her nose.

And that, is Alice Colleen Higer. Or as you called one or twice - maybe more - before, Colon Huger. She was a year younger than you, she went to college also but lacked a job. Seems like a normal girl to share a house with right? If you don't care she used to be a Pot-head. And you can look past the fact she loves Anime more then she probably should, you'll do fine. "What the hell are you trying to do down there!? Summon the Devil!?"

She gave you a ' Seriously?' look before waving away some more smoke and opening the basement door farther to try and air it out. You thanked god the smoke batteries in the smoke alarms were dead. "Dude, you know I don't do that Dark of Magick." Oh yeah, there's also the fact she's a Witch. But did you ever complain? No. Well, except for when she'd blow things up.

Your eye twitched as you opened and closed your mouth, trying to think of something to say, only to fail. You gave up and went with pointing your index finger up-wards towards where her room is. "Go get ready."

She blinked at you a few times, clearly confused on what the hell you were talking about. She tilted her head before speaking, "Ready for wha-"

"Go!" You shouted and she wasted no time as she 'eepd', taking off towards the stairs to do as you said. Often times you found it funny that you could make a Witch do what you said, because she was scared of you. Hell, people - who knew her - were scared of her. She could make your life a living hell with out even having to touch you. But anyway, maybe - yes, you weren't sure what she's getting ready for exactly. Might as well use this to your advantage though, in more ways than one.

_**~Time Skip~**_

You stood tapping your now shoe covered foot again the hardwood floor in front of your door as you waited for Alice to finish getting ready so you could both go to the store. Finally she bounded down the stairs, all dressed up and ready- Wait, she's not seriously bringing that stupid, heavy thing with her is she? Oh god you hoped not. You raised your eye brow as you lifted your arm and silently pointed at her Book. She looked down at it then back to you. "Dude, a witches book is like, literally her life line."

You gave her a blank look before rolling your eyes and replying, "Okay, whatever, but if that," You pointed at it harder, for emphasis. "gets in the way, _again_, I'm burning it. And I mean it this time!" She replied with a high-pitched whine as you un-locked the door and opened it. She quickly buzzed out the door, high-tailing it down the side walk, over to the car. You stood staring at her for moment, blinking as how fast she got to the car. Sometimes you couldn't help but wonder if maybe you underestimated some of the things she could do being a Witch. Especially those damned healing potions. You shook your head as you took your time walking towards the car, after you had locked up your house. You pulled pressed the 'un-lock' button on your keys, listening as Alice imitated the 'beeping' noise it made. _'Wierdoo~'_ You sung in your head as you opened you car door and slid onto your seat. Slamming the door shut, you inserted your key into the Ignition and turned it. You smiled at the beautiful sound of your engine starting up.

"I wanna pick the station this time."

You looked over to see her literally bouncing in her seat. God, she really needed to get out more. You scowled as you replied, "No, you picked it last time."

A scowl found it's way to her face as she looked over at you. The bouncing stopped, you knew this meant war and you hadn't even pulled out of the drive way yet. How many times did you two argue over this all the time? Eh, you had lost count. "Did not! You picked it last time.. you.. you.. liar!"

_'Wow.. Really? Seriously? That's the best she could come up with for an insult?'_ You thought dryly as you two just stared at each other. After a few more moment of the stare down, you finally gave in, seeing she started to give you the puppy-eyes. Damn her and her adorable puppy eyes! Why can't you do something like that? You put the clutch in reverse, turning slightly to look out the back window as you pulled out of the driveway. You heard the radio being messed with as you put the car into drive and took off down the street. This is why you hated her picking the station, she always took for freaking ever! She left it on a station play, 'The one that got away - Katy Perry'. _'Finally..'_ you thought, puffing out air and relaxing a bit into your seat. And so, it was silent, except for the song playing, about half-way through. You glanced over at her real quick, then down at the book, back to her again and noticed her muttering. "Man, you better not be putting a hex on my car just cause I argued with you about who's turn it was to pick the station."

She snorted and looked up at you, trying to hold in her laughter. She closed up the book, obviously done with what she was reading - or you just interupted her and she didn't wanna start over again. "Nooo! Hell no. Why would I do that? I use this car too, you know?" You dead panned. Wow. That's the only reason she wouldn't a hex on the car? And as if she realized what she just said, her eyes widened and she looked over towards you. "Oi, you know.. I wouldn't want you to spend more-"

You fully turned towards her, pointing at her face, all attention leaving the road. Neither of you thinking about that at the moment though. "TOO LATE! HAH. YOU ALREADY SAID ITTTT!~"

"(Y-..(Y/n)..!"

"NOPE! NOPE! Hehehhh.. You already said iiitttt!~" You cooed craning closer to her face, oblivious to the real fact while she was now shaking.

_**"(Y/N)! SEMI!"**_

Oh.. Why did you have to gloat..

And that's when you looked up. The Semi was driving on the wrong side of the road as he was bent down, looking for something, not paying attention just like you. Dread washed through you as you both started to scream. You quickly jerked the wheel to the left, a little to hard. You weren't sure what happened next. The only thing you remember is busting through the guard rail and crashing down the hill. After that, it was just pain, pure pain and screaming, coming from the both of you.

Then it was black and you were falling..?

* * *

I know, this chapter isn't entertaining, but that's only cause it's the first chapter. Just wait until I start making their lives a living hell. Yes, I made your best friends name Alice and she's short. That's - and the fact she's a witch and a former pot-head - are the only thing I'm deciding for her.

Reader-chans a little gloater isn't she? So much it got them killed. Tsk. Tsk.

On an you-probably-don't-care-note, this actually took up six pages of my note book and I started on this just last night. Huuzah!

_I don't own shit of One Piece __I seriously wish I did. ;A;__  
__**I only own a few of you. PFFT.**_

_Now, come give me love hugs and tight kisses. Whaaaaa- /Shot._


End file.
